A Word of Advice
by Diluted Thoughts
Summary: “Bear in mind that while these walls appear to be thick, they carry sound quite well.” Seth/Mahaado. Headdressshipping.


_OKAY, I just couldn't help myself. The possibilities of this pairing are endless._

_Rly. Srsly._

_In other news, this pairing is apparently called "Headdressshipping." I just found that out. …That sounds fun. I think I'm gonna use it from now on._

* * *

Mahaado proceeded to his chamber with customarily somber silence. His gray eyes narrowed slightly as he quickly whisked past the scurrying servants and maidservants alike, stopping only to wish his fellow companions a good night.

Had he known that being Captain of the Guards would be this demanding, he would have reconsidered it.

Really.

Fingering his Sennen Ring with one hand while gripping a scroll in the other, Mahaado pushed open the door and stepped inside his dim chamber. Though he made a point in carefully removing his Item and placing it onto a nearby table, the priest almost contradicted his prior action by carelessly throwing his scroll onto the chair.

Mahaado leaned against the door for support, shutting his eyes.

"You look exhausted, magician."

He opened his eyes as the familiar voice reached his ears, only to find an all too familiar high priest staring back at him.

Mahaado pushed himself off the door and approached the figure seated comfortably at his windowsill. Moonlight shined from outside, casting a ray of light that made the high priest's skin seem even paler and his eyes even more vivid. He studied the other man's casual yet equally suggestive posture, idly noting that his headdress was no where to be seen.

"Exhaustion comes from effort. Of course, Lord Seth, I expect you have no idea what true effort is."

Seth stepped down from his spot at the windowsill and came towards him. Mahaado expected him to stop in front of him, though he only brushed past and approached the lamps in the room.

Light entered the room one by one as Seth quietly lit each lamp, seemingly bent on taking his time. Mahaado stood his ground, refusing to turn even when he felt Seth's presence advancing from behind.

"True effort, you said?" he asked softly. Mahaado felt his headdress slip off his head, then watched as it hit the wall and slid onto the floor. The strands of his chestnut hair brushed against his neck before they were quickly gathered and thrown over his shoulder.

Seth's mouth was at his ear. "I call true effort going two weeks of cleansing myself. Two weeks of chastising myself every time I thought of you…" Mahaado grew rigid as Seth pressed himself firmly against his back.

"…and the things I wanted to do to you."

Mahaado inclined his head slightly as he felt Seth's lips at the back of his neck. "I'm flattered…"

Seth's hands explored his body as his lips moved down his neck, leaving warm flesh in their wake.

"As you should be."

Mahaado's breath caught in his throat as Seth's hand brushed against his lower midriff. He turned and caught the high priest's lips in a fierce kiss, shuddering as their tongues made contact. Seth positioned one hand at the nape of his neck, the other slipping down against his hips and pulling them against his own. Mahaado moaned into the kiss.

Seth released his lips and moved onto his throat, moving against him with increasingly maddening connotations. Mahaado trailed a finger down the back of the other's neck, passing a fleeting thought as to how long he could contain himself in such an evocative situation.

Mahaado stiffened to the warm breath at his throat just as Seth seemed to straighten at his touch. The sudden friction between them caused him to tangle his fingers in the high priest's auburn hair. Seth breathed heavily.

"Seth…"

He saw one exhilarated, lust-filled eye staring up at him through a fringe of hair. Mahaado adjusted his leg as Seth's lips continued to tease the sensitive flesh as his throat. Their hips continued to touch, now even more closely than before because he had moved his leg. Mahaado arched his back and grinded their pelvises together violently, gasping at the sensation and throwing his head back. Seth choked out a breath and kissed him, moving his hand from hips to thigh and pulling him closer.

Mahaado managed to catch his breath—but only for a second.

"…Seth, I want… I want…"

He cut himself off when he felt a forceful tug at his robes.

"Enough…of these pleasantries."

Seth's voice was hoarse with desire. Mahaado tightened his fingers in his hair, eagerly anticipating his next move as their pelvises continued to converge.

Knock knock

"…"

Mahaado inserted a blank stare, abruptly reeled away from his prior sense of urgency.

"Did someone just…"

"…knock?" Seth finished for him. "Yes, they did."

He untangled his fingers from Seth's hair and began pulling back.

"No," Seth stated in a low tone. Though he had lost the lustful look in his eyes, his voice was still as husky as ever.

"Perhaps they've already—"

Knock knock

"—left."

Seth gritted his teeth together, obviously frustrated as he released his hold on the priest's neck and thigh. Mahaado took a step back reluctantly, suddenly realizing how difficult it would be to move. He closed his eyes and sighed in an attempt to calm himself, but realized it was futile because of Seth's previous, _persistent_ actions.

Meanwhile, the high priest was straightening his tousled hair. Mahaado sent a glare his way, silently conveying how he was hardly able to walk. Seth glanced down at him before shooting a satisfied grin.

Mahaado limped to where his headdress lay, returning it to his head. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his robes before venturing the arduous task of returning to his desk. As he shuffled awkwardly to his chair, their was another knock at the door. Mahaado placed the scroll onto the desk, threw his Ring about his neck, and sat down. He quickly crossed his legs and opened the scroll.

"Enter."

That was when he realized Seth was still in the room. He shot a desperate glance over his shoulder, only to see the high priest inspecting the scroll he had just opened with feigned severity.

"The Pharaoh assigned this for you, magician?" Seth asked, running a slender finger down a section that had absolutely nothing to do with his question.

The door opened. Both men turned to look as a figure dressed in crème walked into the room.

Seth was the first one to speak, his voice hinting amusement.

"Isis. You're still up at this hour?"

The high priestess of the Sennen Tauk stared at him with an expression that was the pinnacle of tranquility. Mahaado instantly wished he had a similar reserve around Seth.

"I could ask the same of you, Lord Seth," she parried smoothly. "The Pharaoh asked that I deliver a message before I retire."

"And what message would that be, Lady Isis?" Mahaado inquired, smiling slightly.

Her sapphire eyes flicked down to meet with his gray ones. Mahaado repressed the urge to shiver, feeling as if Isis was staring past his collected pretense.

"The Pharaoh asks that you shorten your lessons with Mana tomorrow. He has a few matters to discuss with you regarding that scroll you have open in front of you." Mahaado silently wondered why she had chosen the words _you have open in front of you_, rather than simply _you are reading_.

"Lord Seth," Isis was saying, "You will be visiting the northwestern village tomorrow morning. The Pharaoh requests you do a thorough examination of the merchants there. He suspects larceny."

Seth inclined his head in agreement. Mahaado nodded.

"Excuse us then, Isis. Mahaado and I have matters to attend to."

_"Matters." What a lovely choice of words, high priest, _the young priest wryly thought to himself.

"As you wish." Isis turned and approached the door. She stopped, suddenly, when she was only a foot away from departing completely.

"Bear in mind that while these walls appear to be thick, they carry sound quite well."

Mahaado froze.

She hadn't meant…

She _couldn't_ have meant…

He glanced at Seth, whose usually stoic face was beyond startled. Mahaado held his breath, feeling his face grow warmer with each passing second.

"…Only a world of advice, of course," Isis added softly.

Seth's smirk was evident in his voice. "Duly noted, my lady."

As Isis began exiting the room, Mahaado called after her, obligingly, "Good night to you, Lady."

"Yes. Sleep well, Isis."

She cast them an unreadable look over her shoulder.

"I will see you both tomorrow."

Seth grinned as Isis shut the door behind herself. Mahaado felt compelled to count his blessings.

* * *

So I decided to rate this all…Mature-like…for the sake of (insert an appropriate but not explicit gesture here)…the story.

Writing this was such a guilty pleasure.


End file.
